


Erik自杀未遂后

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dear Evan Hansen References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 高中里有流言说Erik Lehnsherr向他的死对头Charles Xavier告白被拒后自杀（未遂）了
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Erik自杀未遂后

Erik Lehnsherr向Charles Xavier告白被拒后自杀了！  
这是X高中最近热议的话题，没有之一。  
事件的主角之一，Erik Lehnsherr，现在正躺在医院，另一位主角Charles Xavier则对此一言不发。  
正当八卦的学生们差点因为一无所获而失望离去时，Emma Frost，Erik的狐朋狗友之一，及时出来为话题的热度添了两万吨柴油。  
“是的，我的朋友Erik Lehnsherr为情所困多时了。”  
然后，她拿出了一份劲爆的证据——Erik被送去医院前携带在身上的遗书。

好了，一切都能确定了，Erik显然已经爱Charles爱到要死。  
这令人难以置信，Erik暗恋Charles已久。  
Erik，高中足球队队长和辩论队王牌，火辣身材和头脑都足以让他在学校成为呼风唤雨的人物，而他的心仪对象居然不是平日里和他亲密无间的啦啦队队长Emma或者担任合唱团主唱的Magda，而是那个他一直表现得十分看不起甚至厌恶的优等生Charles。  
必须要说明的是，这种厌恶并不属于高中鄙视链——包含体育健将>所谓书呆子——的一环，恰恰相反，Charles聪明而迷人，在高中除了Erik没人不喜欢他。  
高中三年，大部分时间都作为同班同学，他们之间的交流形式却几乎只限于争辩，漫无止境的争辩，Erik自杀前的一周，他们还被分到了班级辩论的不同持方，并双双把结辩发展成了人身攻击，顺便一说，Charles所在的正方取得胜利。  
在有关学生安全法案的辩论中落败后，Erik曾讽刺Charles“很明显无可救药的天真是养尊处优的结果”，Charles听闻后则毫不客气地点名反击 “Lehnsherr的偏执就是一种暴力”，之后便回归到熟视无睹的老相处状态。  
在他们和平相处了一周后，正当所有人都在为Erik没有去暗杀Charles而松一口气时，传来了Erik自杀的消息。

那天下午，更确切地来说，是傍晚的时间，日落天色渐暗，只零星看得见足球场上的几个人影。  
有人说在学校电脑室打印机附近曾见过Erik和Charles因什么事起了争执，随后不到半小时，还在足球场上训练的队员就看到他们刚刚还赢得一场友谊赛的队长从两层高的教学楼顶落下。  
在场的Emma第一时间叫了救护车，第二天全校都知道了。Emma亲口盖章Erik是自杀，理由是告白被拒，所以这一切都联系得起来了：机房告白被拒后，伤心欲绝的Erik来到教学楼顶楼，从那里一跃而下。  
虽然两层楼的高度根本摔不死Erik Lehnsherr，但也摔断了他一条腿。  
趁着Erik躺在医院没办法出来杀人的时机，他的“遗书”也被好事者（主要是Emma）手打出来在脸书上传阅遍了：

“亲爱的Charles，  
今天不是美好的一天，我很抱歉我对你说了那种话，这不是我的本意，即使我们之间存在分歧，但我完全尊重你的观点，我只希望我们的关系不要再那么剑拔弩张，我希望我们能够和平共处，我希望我们能成为朋友……我希望你能注意到我，哪怕一点点，我希望，不论你说什么，都不会让我伤心…现实是你根本不会看我一眼，但是我爱你。  
你真挚的 我”

这太动人了。  
看过这封遗书的人无一不痛哭流涕地表示，Erik原来是这样一个心思细腻用情至深的人。  
曾被Erik瞪过嘲讽过威胁过的受害者们纷纷表示原谅了他，他们想不出他是在怎样的心情下，在被Charles拒绝后一个人孤苦伶仃地在机房写下了这封遗书并打印出来，然后跑去自杀。  
同时也有不少人谴责Charles太过无情才导致了悲剧的发生，他的妹妹Raven站出来痛骂了那些人，Emma也解释说Erik跳楼前并没有责怪Charles的意思，相反，他一直在责怪自己为了掩饰爱意对Charles态度恶劣。

等下，事实是这样吗？

“Erik不会为了我自杀。”Charles说。  
沉默了整整四天后，被各种骚扰的Charles终于忍无可忍地找到了看够戏的Raven大吐苦水。  
“我知道。”Raven合上手机，中止了在脸书上持续了十五分钟的与她哥哥的hater的互相问候，她怜悯地看着这个事件的最大受害者，甚至有分享出自己的派的冲动，“Azazel都告诉我了，他们赢球赛后去楼顶喝酒庆祝，Erik喝醉了，非要跟他比赛谁口水吐的远，他真不该进行助跑的。”  
Charles对这个真相感到一点都不意外，Erik就是个十足的蠢货。  
“我不明白，Emma为什么要编造Erik自杀的故事。”  
Charles烦躁地抓头，他美丽的棕发是这样的脆弱，Raven胆战心惊地把两份樱桃奶油派移到桌角头皮丝无法触及的地方，她有点为她哥哥的头发情况担忧。“我不知道，不过那封遗书我也看了，老实说，我都快看哭了，她写的太感人了。”  
“不是‘她’。”Charles艰难开口，“遗书不是她写的……不，那根本不是什么遗书。”  
“不是Emma写的难道真是Erik写的吗？”Raven不相信，作为Charles的妹妹，她却跟Erik阵营的人相处友好，她了解Erik，自杀是不可能的，遗书也是不可能的，那些自卑敏感细腻孤独的语句，不是Erik会……Raven睁大眼睛，用怀疑的目光上下扫视了一遍她的哥哥，不可置信地问道：“你不会想说，那封遗书，哦不那封信是你写的？”  
“我并不想承认。”Charles自暴自弃地端过属于他的那一份派，粗暴地摧残着里面的黑樱桃陷，如果利慕赞人知道了，一定想越过大西洋来打死他。“但我需要帮助。”  
“等等，你先让我平复一下。”樱桃派的面皮口感柔软，但Raven无心品尝，她唯一想咀嚼的只有Charles刚刚说的话，“真的是你写的那！封！信！”  
“是我。”Charles平静地开口道，不过他此时的心情应该跟被他蹂躏过的黑樱桃陷一样难以形容，“如你所见，我对Erik……”  
“我早该发现的……”Raven两眼放空，喃喃自语，“你每次看他的眼神，都像是在想着吸他的老二。”  
“Raven！”Charles愤怒地打断了Raven脑补自己哥哥和高中学长的床戏，他谴责道，“你怎么可以用、用这个词！”  
“我错了，我这就换个词，纯情一点的那种，”Raven果断道歉，“暗恋，怎么样？”

事实是，Charles Xavier暗恋Erik Lehnsherr。

从入学第一天起，Charles就注意到了这个超辣的同班同学，说超辣一点都不夸张，Erik全身上下每一块肌肉的形状都让他着迷。回想起开学的第一个月，Charles不禁反思也许自己的表情真的有无意中暴露想吸Erik老二的想法。  
继尝试加入足球队失败后，Charles想方设法在政治课上与Erik分到同一小组进行课堂讨论，这也是悲剧的开始。Charles并不想试图回忆起第一节课堂讨论是以怎样的方式告终的，很惨烈，他只能这么形容，Erik的观点与他截然不同，而且他的态度极为傲慢无礼。  
即使这样，Charles还是可怜地发现，自己做不到在对Erik的观念嗤之以鼻的同时忍住不去观察他每天的老二位置。  
没救了，Charles想，love story就是这样开始的，他不支持他的观点并且痛恨他的处事方式，但就是无可救药地爱着他这个人。

Erik对他的那句评价让他伤心了好久，他一向诚实面对自己的心并坚持自己的立场，但他没办法不去在意Erik对自己的看法，因为那是Erik。在那次班级辩论结束后，他从Raven口中知道了Erik是如何评价自己的——他对着一大堆人说的，也不管他的妹妹就在其中，可能他并不在乎这点——Charles为此伤心到失眠，半夜爬起来打开电脑，模仿着Erik的口吻给自己写了一封道歉信，可能还夹杂了点私人情绪，不论怎样，意外一个接一个，这封信居然变成了所谓的Erik的遗书。

Raven答应了Charles帮忙探探Emma究竟是怎么想的，但是她并不想自己亲自去问，她和“白皇后”相处地并不怎么好，起因是后者不知用了什么手段把连获两次啦啦队比赛亚军素有火凤凰之名的Jean赶出了啦啦队，取代她作为队长拿下了地区啦啦队比赛的冠军并赢得了“白皇后”的美名——虽然后来Jean自己又组建了一支队伍在来年的比赛中打破了Emma的卫冕梦成功复仇被人称为“黑凤凰”，不过这些都是后话了——总之，作为Jean的朋友，Raven并不怎么待见Emma。  
Emma和Jean的仇怨还有一个因素，就是Scott，Emma在抢走了Jean的队长位置后，还抢走了她的男朋友。  
找谁去问？Emma身边的人， Jacob不熟，Frederick太蠢，Azazel……Hank不喜欢她在分手后还总是找她的前男友说话。  
实验课结束后，Raven凑到正在专心摘手套的Scott旁边：“你和Emma还有联系吗？”  
“什么？”Scott皱眉，他因被打断了连贯的洗手步骤而感到不悦，“你指的是哪方面的联系？”  
“就……”Raven干巴巴地笑，选择直接坦白，“你和她现在关系有好到可以问她为什么要说Erik是为Charles自杀的地步吗？”  
“好，我去。”Scott干脆利落地答应下来了，这出于Raven的意料，据她所知，Emma这段趁虚而入的感情并没有持续多久，似乎只是为了气Jean，而Scott不知道为什么，竟然也真的和Jean分了手。  
Scott回头奇怪地看了一眼她：“不是因为你或者Emma，我是为了Charles，Charles是你哥哥同时也是我的朋友，他被这个事困扰，而我想帮助他有什么奇怪的——而且我欠他一个人情。”  
Raven感激地点点头。  
“好了，你可以走了。”Scott被Raven耽搁了洗手已经很不开心了，他无情地驱赶了她，“下一节是体育课，我可不想迟到。”  
Raven不明白他怎么突然如此热衷于上James Howlett老师的体育课了。

“Raven！你做了什么！！”Charles气势汹汹地冲进Raven的卧室，后者手一抖，眼线笔直接戳进了眼睛。  
没有什么比快化好的眼妆被毁坏让人生气的了，Raven尖叫起来：“你怎么不敲门！Charles！！！”  
Charles装作没听见，并且拒绝反思自己未经同意就闯进了女孩子的房间，他已经气到顾不得礼仪了，“你先解释一下，Erik怎么会知道这件事。”  
他高高举起自己亮着的手机屏幕，上面是Erik发的两条信息。  
Erik：听说我向你告白被拒后自杀了？  
Erik：还留了遗书？  
Raven没有抓住重点：“你有Erik的号码？咦，他怎么也有你的？”  
Charles冷冷道：“我要解释。”  
这才意识到发生了什么，Raven慌忙摸出自己的手机狂发消息给Scott。

Raven：Scott Summers你问到哪里去了！该死的Erik怎么会知道这件事！  
Scott：我问的Emma，她说是为了好玩。  
Charles：去他妈的好玩！！！  
Raven：[惊恐][惊恐]Charles你终于把你的读心能力发展到网络上了吗？？  
Charles：你看清楚是你发错到群聊里了  
Scott退出群聊“X-Men”。  
Raven：Scott怎么退出了！！他还没解释清楚！  
Logan：他点错了  
Raven：你他妈又是谁  
Raven：Howlett老师？？  
Jean：我拉进来的  
Logan：[叼烟]  
Charles：Logan？  
Logan：抱歉教授，我是Scott，我刚刚点错退出了  
Logan：Charles你成教授了？  
Logan：不要理他  
Raven：！！！你们他妈闭嘴！快说Erik是怎么知道的！  
Charles：不要说脏话Raven  
Raven：“去他妈的好玩”？  
Erik：我只是断了条腿，还是有手可以刷社交网络的

据说人在吃惊的时候其实会握紧手里的东西而不是摔到地上，此时此刻Raven刚做的新指甲快把她的手机屏幕给戳烂了，她和Charles几乎是同时抬起头对视，并且都看到了彼此眼中的震惊。

Jean：我拉进来的，Logan和Erik都是  
Erik：Charles，我明天返校，我想和你谈谈

没有得到回应的Erik直接私聊Charles.  
Charles在0.3秒内做出了装死然后过21个小时后再上线解释说自己的屏幕被Raven戳坏了的决定，但显然他做不到不点开Erik Lehnsherr的新消息。  
Erik：明天九点，图灵楼顶楼？  
Erik：我知道你没课  
Charles：是Emma的恶作剧  
Erik：十点吧，地点不变  
Charles：我不会去的  
Erik：亲爱的Charles，今天不是美好的一天，我很抱歉我对你说了那种话  
Erik：要我继续念下去吗？  
Erik：“这不是我的本意”  
Charles：你想干什么？！  
Erik：明天见

Erik是个傲慢无礼邪恶卑鄙自视甚高混账讨厌的家伙。  
Charles在楼梯口犹豫不决。  
已经十点零五分了，准时如Erik，他一定在顶楼等了十分钟了，一如既往被他两个分别叫虚伪和冷漠的手下陪同着。  
Charles有点害怕这一百多步的台阶。  
“正好，”正在Charles握住扶手打算赴死时，Erik的声音在他背后响起，“不用上去了。”  
Charles回头，Erik的右腿打了石膏，他拄着拐杖，面无表情地解释，“别那样看着我，我只是估算错误了自己的步行速度。”  
“是Emma的恶作剧，这件事与我无关，”Charles说，“我不知道她为什么要编造这个谎言，总之我尽力过了，没有人相信我。”  
“我想那封‘遗书’应该起到了很大作用，”Erik挑眉，“你不打算解释一下？”  
憋了七八秒都憋不出一句话，Charles涨红了脸，狠狠道：“那是我的私事，与你无关。”  
Erik显得胜券在握：“你确定吗？说实话，一开始我真的以为是你哪个可怜的暗恋者，但在医院的时候没事干，我研究了一下，觉得事情好像没那么简单，加上那个时候，只有你在用打印机，我想Charles Xavier不会自恋到把自己的仰慕者的情书打印出来吧？”  
虽然Charles许过愿希望Erik能够主动去了解他，但绝对不是以现在这种方式。  
Erik自顾自地说道：“你说这个作者是怎么想的呢？‘我很抱歉我对你说了那种话’、‘我希望我们的关系不要那么剑拔弩张’？他对你说了过分的话，又期望与你成为朋友，真是奇怪啊，是吧？”  
上课铃响了，Charles如听到救命一样，立即扭头跑了出去。  
Erik被拐杖限制得追不上那只兔子，只有愤怒地在他背后喊：“Xavier！”

“出来。”眼见地追上前面那个呆子无望，Erik放弃折磨自己的腿，转移重心，头也不回地向后喝道。  
Emma从转角处走出来，没有问Erik是怎么发现她的，谁都看得出他此时心情不佳最好不要去随意招惹。  
“看够了？”Erik讽刺道，他知道Emma看热闹不嫌事大的个性，以往他无所谓，但这一次，他克制不住自己想随便找人发泄怒火的想法。  
Emma自知要是再不低头做小可能自身难保，她夹紧尾巴：“我带了香槟和礼花。”  
“放到下辈子再用吧。”  
Emma听不下去了，忍不住指导这个自己搞砸一切的白痴：“你如果态度好点，他说不定会接受。”  
Erik苦笑。  
Emma恨铁不成钢，计划中好好的告白现场，为什么会再一次演变成战场。

没错，Erik Lehnsherr同样暗恋Charles Xavier。

Emma是第一个发现Erik秘密的人。大概是在他们已经入学一年后的第一还是第二个学期末，所有人都认为Lehnsherr和Xavier不对付，Erik更是每天至少要不分场合地嘲讽三遍Charles，从他的某一观点到他今天的老气的衣着打扮。  
某个临近生物考试的一天中午，花了十分钟解决午餐并熟练过滤掉某个在午餐时喋喋不休批判Charles的烦人鬼之后，Emma百无聊赖地翻出了一份复印的生物笔记。  
“Xavier的？”Erik突然停下即兴演讲，眼神像道镭射一样甩了过来。  
Emma只得承认：“如果周三的测验再不拿B，我可能会被我妈的钻石项链砸死。”  
Erik一言不发地看着她，很久以后，Emma才意识到，那个眼神叫做“我一个月没和他说过话了你凭什么还能拿到他的笔记”。  
“我本来想复印Hank McCoy的，但考虑到他女朋友是个婊子，”Emma耸耸肩，继续道，“而且很明显他哥哥的生物更好。”  
Erik想都不想立刻说：“他是个白痴。”  
Emma：“他还没有拿过一次B。”  
Erik又重复了一遍：“他就是个白痴。”  
Emma：“……”  
面对着明明跟Charles上的一堂生物课但是此时却睁眼说瞎话的Erik，Emma突然意识到，自己应该多方面看问题，好好分析一下让人盲目除了仇恨还有什么。

这并没有花她太多时间进行调查。  
一个月后在Rogue家举办的派对上。  
“你喜欢Charles Xavier。”  
Emma转到Erik面前，下结论。  
Erik避开了她的眼神，但是几乎快要捏碎杯壁的手指暴露了他的惊慌。  
“别找了，Charles八点多就走了。”Emma好心提醒他。  
Erik咬着下唇一言不发。  
Emma可能大概也许好像终于知道Erik Lehnsherr害羞的样子了。  
“不是吧？”她惊恐道。  
Erik恼羞成怒：“一句话，帮不帮？”

然后就到了现在。  
Emma：“这不是我预料中的帮忙成果……”  
打着石膏的Erik：“Go fuck yourself Emma Frost.”

Charles回到了足够安全的地方后打开手机，发现群聊“X-Men”里果不其然已经堆积了成千上万条的新消息。  
Raven：我想知道谈一谈的具体细节  
Storm：我也  
Rogue：我也  
Remy：Quoi？  
Kitty：发生了什么  
Raven：Erik要和Charles“谈一谈”，已经过去四个小时了，Charles还没有回我，是我低估了他的力量，也许打着石膏他都能绑架走我柔弱的哥哥  
Scott：我想你可能对Charles有误解  
Logan：在足球场看到Lehnsherr了  
Raven：Charles也在吗？  
Logan：不在  
Raven：那Charles去哪了？  
Charles：如果你来上课了，就会知道我在哪，我们法语课是一个班，还记得吗？  
Raven：对不起！  
Remy：我可以帮你补课，petite  
Rogue：？  
Remy：对不起！  
Charles：确认下，Erik还在群聊里吗？  
Raven：已经踢出去了！兄弟会和X-Men势不两立！

下课后，Charles在储物柜附近碰到了也刚好下课的Jean。  
他有一段时间没见过Jean了，自从她和Scott都选择了新来的体育老师的课后。  
“Charles，”Jean等他关上柜子门，“有时间谈谈吗？”  
Charles点头：“正好，我们去学校食堂吧，今天有山核桃苹果派。”

Jean很贴心地等Charles咽下最后一口派才说：“你喜欢Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Charles有把吃进胃里的东西再吐出来的冲动，这样他就很多清扫的事做了。  
“你搞错了，”Charles结结巴巴地解释，“说Erik自杀那个事情是个误会，Emma也说了是她的恶作剧……”  
听到Emma的名字，Jean微微蹙眉，然后才说：“Lehnsherr喜欢你。”  
Charles张大的嘴巴完全可以看到胃里开始消化的苹果派了。  
“这不可能！”他随即否认，“你从哪听来的？”  
“我会读心。”  
Charles：“我也会，我还会意念移物。”  
“不，你不会这个，”Jean摇头，“不论怎样，这就是事实。”  
Charles脸色发烫。  
他希望Jean说的是真的，但是又畏惧这是真的。  
Jean摸出自己的手机：“教授，谢谢你上次帮我的那个忙，这次换我了。”  
Charles看着她打给了一个不可能的人。  
“Frost，我是Grey，Jean Grey……”

Erik：Charles，你得来图灵楼一趟  
Charles：有什么事你可以在这里说  
Erik：你必须来  
Charles：你躲了我两周，现在又突然要见我？  
Erik：你必须来！！！  
Charles：Erik Lehnsherr，你是个疯子  
Erik：求你，Charles

这两个字杀伤力太大，Charles的屈服情有可原。  
Erik Lehnsherr在求他。  
那个傲慢自大、不可一世、不止在一个公开场合嘲讽过他的理念和着装的Erik·混蛋·Lehnsherr，Charles在看到那两个字的时候已经幻想过一千次Erik在平行世界里是如何恳求他原谅了。  
不过在每个平行世界里，Charles都在五秒内原谅了Erik，毕竟从入学的第一天起，Charles就觉得Erik迷人得像一个漫画里无论做多少坏事都不会被主角怪罪的性感反派。  
甚至在某一个平行世界里，反派和主角相爱了。  
Emma不是个靠谱的人，但她在朋友的事情上一向可靠，至于Jean，毫不夸张地说，Charles信任她到可以托付自己死亡后的大脑。  
而这两个人告诉他，他和Erik互相爱慕。

还有五十米，退缩的念头开始噗噗地向外冒，Charles把它们一个一个按了回去，无论怎样，他必须面对这件事，这件他本以为只能是卑微的单恋但上天却给了他转机的事。  
如果真像她们所说的，Erik他……  
Charles不敢想下去了，他的心剧烈跳动了起来，他紧张到甚至把图灵楼的墙壁颜色看成了紫色。  
等等，紫色？不，如果要说的，那只是挂在图灵楼上两条长长的横幅的颜色，同时也是Erik最喜欢的颜色。  
横幅上写了“Charles”和“对不起”。  
Charles：“……”  
如果没有彩色丝带和气球装饰在横幅边，以及他可以忽略站在底下那个穿西装打领带也不显得老气的高中生的话，Charles还是挺感动的。  
不，他超级感动。

看到Charles出现，Erik松了一口气。  
从Azazel手里接过花，Erik最后理了一遍自己的领带，向Charles走去。  
围观的人越来越多，Charles僵硬得像块隔音木板，但是还是能听到旁人的小声议论。  
这是告白吗？Charles在心里感谢上帝，他快要哭了，不敢相信他期待的一切都成真了，虽然横幅和鲜花有点俗，但这既然是Erik一贯以来的作风……而且，Charles喜欢Erik的一切，包括他对大场面和高领毛衣的迷恋。  
Erik把花递给Charles，Charles庆幸终于有东西给他无处安放的手找到点事做。  
然后Erik开口了，很明显，Emma给他写了稿子。

“Charles，我很抱歉之前对你态度恶劣，因为我是个胆小不敢面对自己内心只能用这种愚蠢且伤人的方式掩盖的人，我希望你能原谅我的行为并且知晓我的心意，你要相信这一切仅仅是出于我对你的感情，我想请问你……”  
要来了，Charles几乎快要流泪了，他只在梦中期待过这一刻，Erik Lehnsherr请求他做他的男朋友然后他可以过上天天吸他老二的生活了！  
Erik在最后一刻停留了半天，然后继续：“……你能做我的朋友吗？”  
Charles顿住了。  
“真的？Erik Lehnsherr？”好半天，他才吐出自己的质问，“你把我叫过来，就是为了问这个？没有别的了？”  
Erik机械般地点点头。  
一旁录像的Emma终于忍无可忍，上前一把把这个呆瓜推到Charles的怀里：“去你妈的Erik，我的稿子里不是这么写的。”  
Erik抿着嘴不说话。  
Charles愤怒地把花摔到他脸上，然后踮起脚吻了上去，旁观的人发出欢呼和掌声。  
Erik是想和他的新朋友接吻想到快疯了，但没有想到会来的这么快，他以为还会有几次约会才能从新朋友升级为好朋友，然后再来几十次约会从好朋友升级成……无所谓了，现在，他只想配合地低下头满足他的新朋友提出的一切要求。  
“Erik，你是个蠢货。”一吻过后，Charles附在他耳边说。  
Erik则皱起眉：“我以为朋友之间就不能再互相攻击了。”  
Charles：“好吧，我爱你。”  
Erik的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度发红：“那，那又有点太过了。”  
Charles偷笑，他的男朋友真是意外地纯情，但是他们还有更过的事要做，他总得克服的。

-完-

十年后。  
高中生Erik：“Charles…………………………我想请问你……你能做我朋友吗？”  
新郎Erik看着屏幕：“我说了，这段不准放进婚礼录像！”


End file.
